wotwrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Violetofen4
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wolves of the Wild Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 4pinkbear, I came here to say my last goodbyes, none of which were allowed to me on WCRW. I will miss you all very dearly, and for the first time, in my life, I say #### THE LAW. I do feel like everybody dislikes me. I'm just another user on the wiki, and I have nothing special. Not superactive, not skilled with coding, nothing. Just don't kill any of my cats, tell Phoenix to take my Spirited Away cats and finish the story, AND DON'T TOUCH GOLDENROSE, NORTHERNBLADE, TRUTHKIT, PANTALAIMON, OR SVALBARD. I want to be their story. I'm choking up... I'm pretty tempted to ask for one year instead of two... but that wouldn't help. ~See you in two years, Shannon Morgan Mistfire Mist Your friend Oh.My.Gosh. Thank you, 4pinkbear! This is one of the kindest things someone has ever done for me, and I promise, I'll be more careful about giving out my age. Plus, I created an RPG forum, and as soon as it's done, I'll let you on :) Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 17:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! 'Tis me, WildStorm, from the Warriors Rolepay Wiki! I saw this posted on your talk page and it looked really fun! If there's anything I can help you with, I'll gladly do it as quickly as I can! WildStorm23 00:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Sorry, I didn't know I needed permission to post a photo. I'm so new to this! 4pinkbear, do you mind if I start up Eclipse Pack? Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty :) Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay On the Warrior Cats Roleplay wiki, I got banned. It's because my cousin was using this computer, found that website, flamed you and Phoenix, then logged out. Unban me? WildStorm23 20:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I understand. WildStorm23 20:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on my Ip address when I'm typing this so it will come up with wrong person, but this is WildStorm. I can't make it to the battle on Friday. ( don't worry or feel bad it's not because of the ban.) I have my Grandpas calling hours 3-7 pm. I give you permission to use all of my role-play cats. Bramble-ears also has premission to die. --WildStorm23 13:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 02:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright don't kill Brambe-ears. I will kill him myself later. WildStorm23 13:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Leaving 4pinkbear, I sadly tell you that I have decided to leave the Roleplay wikis. I'm spending a ridiculous amount of time on the computer doing, I admit, useless activities. I'm devoting the whole of my time to WWiki, and a few other points of interest that may need help. I do this with great sadness, and I hope I will forever BE REMEMBERED ( XD ) I'm creating a page of my bequeaths (not really...). Actually, I'm telling them to you here and now. You can split my cats with Phoenix, you getting CreekClan and HolidayClan, and Phoenix getting Seaclan and Cittagazze. You can have Whisperpool, Robinwhisker, and please delete Svalbard and kill off Goldenrose, Truthkit, and Pantalaimon. Phoenix can have Mistfire, Mistbreeze, the Spirited Away cats, and my Neko-MimiClan cats. Split the rest up. I may come back someday, but the chances are low. I have had a great time here, but it is time to leave. Goodbye, Mistfire Hey Hey Vi You know me from IRC. DarkSpoofy, GhostofDarkpaw, DarkEjisy, TenYearsSleep... I know you know one or more of those!! Anyway, I was visiting your user page on the warriors role play wiki, and I saw this... interesting Can I join? Beware the Dark Lion 23:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ern,,, what?? Beware the Dark Lion 00:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Aspen There is something that my sister hasnt told you. I'll tell you on IRC now but she says to please delete her characters and that she doesnt want anyone roleplaying them but her. Also, she doesnt know my password so she cannot come onto my account. Please come on IRC ASAP. It is very inportant. ~Alexis~~Daisystar~ 00:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll just tell you now. Aspen has had luekemia(blood cancer) since she was 7. She has had treatments until only a week ago, when she decided to stop the treatments and let herself die. T_T ~Alexis~~Daisystar~ 00:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) join Is this wiki going to become active at some point? I'd like to join it. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC)